warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flametail
Flametail is a bright ginger tom with faded light green eyes, thick fur, a bushy tail, and short, pudgy legs.Revealed on Kate Cary's blog History In the Power of Three Series Dark River :Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader, reports at a Gathering that Tawnypelt had given birth to three kits- Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit. It is revealed that their father is Rowanclaw. :Flamekit and his siblings do not make a formal appearance after the Gathering. ''Outcast :Flamekit makes his first appearance play-fighting with his siblings when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw come into camp, asking if Tawnypelt had permission to go with them to the mountains. He and his littermates beg their mother, Tawnypelt, to let them go with her, but she refuses. She asks Snowbird to watch over them, and Snowbird accepts. He is last seen saying goodbye to his mother. Eclipse :He continues making mischief in the ShadowClan nursery with his brother and sister. He is very excited when he sees Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw. He and his siblings develop a particular interest in Jaypaw and his blindness. ''Long Shadows :Flamekit becomes an apprentice, taking the name of Flamepaw. He was supposed to be Littlecloud's apprentice, thus becoming a medicine cat, but ShadowClan do not have mentors or medicine cats anymore, due to Sol taking over ShadowClan. :Since ShadowClan have lost their beliefs in their warrior ancestors, Flamepaw travels with his mother, brother, and sister to ThunderClan, Tawnypelt's birth Clan, to live. Flamepaw is assigned Cloudtail as a temporary mentor. He complains that he wants to go back to ShadowClan because he wanted to become a medicine cat, because Leafpool already had an apprentice. He also tells Lionblaze that he wanted to meet his grandfather, Tigerstar. :He helps set up a fake sign to make Sol leave ShadowClan. He wonders if they're doing the right thing, and stops helping. Tigerpaw then encourages that they are helping StarClan and ShadowClan. The sign eventually turns out to be real. Flamepaw goes back to ShadowClan afterward with his mother and littermates. Sunrise :It is revealed that Flamepaw has become Littlecloud's apprentice. He is surprised when Jayfeather remembers him and tells him they were kin. :Later in the book, Littlecloud presented Flamepaw to StarClan by the Moonpool. In his dream, he meets Jayfeather and tells him that he wanted to meet Tigerstar, his grandfather. Jayfeather tells him that he should be happy to meet any cats of StarClan. :He is also present at the Gathering when Hollyleaf reveals that she and her brothers aren't the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :He is still listed as Littlecloud's apprentice, but now has his full medicine cat name, Flametail. He doesn't appear in the book apart from medicine cat meetings at the Moonpool. Fading Echoes :Flametail is seen at the Moonpool meeting with the rest of the medicine cats. He playfully teases his mentor, Littlecloud, about how old he is getting. Jayfeather is about to walk in his dream to see if he knew anything about Tigerheart meeting with Tigerstar in his dreams, and wonders if Flametail may be being trained with him too. In Flametail's dream, Runningnose wants to tell him something, but it is not shown in the story. Night Whispers :Flametail is seen near the ThunderClan border when Lionblaze and Cinderheart go for a walk. He angers Lionblaze by blaming him for Russetfur's death before walking off, and appears to be bitter about her death. He recieves a warning from Raggedstar that ShadowClan must stand alone, but Littlecloud convinces Blackstar otherwise. When the ice freezes over, Flametail joins the other cats in playing on it, but falls through the ice when it cracks. Jayfeather tries to save him from drowning, but Rock tells Jayfeather to let go of him; it was Flametail's time to die, not his. Jayfeather lets go, and Flametail is stuck under the ice with no way of breathing, and he drowns. :Once in StarClan, he is lured into the Dark Forest by voices calling his name, where Ivypaw is ordered to kill him. Ivypaw does not want to kill him, but she can't help him without her life being endangered. She is about to, in order to save herself so that she could warn the Clans, but Tigerheart stops her, claiming that he won't let anyone destroy what was left of his brother. Seeing Tigerheart defend his brother, Tigerstar lets Flametail go, stating that he is no threat and only mixes herbs. Trivia *Flametail is first described as a dark ginger tom, though this is later changed to bright ginger.Revealed in ''Outcast, page 128 *Flametail was confirmed to be the new point of view in Night Whispers in the seventh Erin Hunter Chat.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter Chat *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Rowanclaw:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Mother: :Tawnypelt: Sister: :Dawnpelt: Brother: :Tigerheart: Grandfather: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncle: :Brambleclaw: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree References and Citations Category:Main Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat